Demon's Awakening
by bellashade
Summary: Naruto comes into his true power and he must be able to control that power before the shades arrive. Watch out Konoha a Prophet had been born. The story deviates from the cannon at the gennin exams slight crossover with HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - Bellashade owns nothing except the plot everything else belongs to who ever owns Naruto and Jk rowling for the charactor Harry Potter 

**Chapter one**

"Naruto" Iruka shouted trying to wake the blond ninja who was sleeping on the desk frustrated the teacher threw a piece of chalk which bounced off Naruto head when the blond lifted his head and opened his eyes Iruka faultered his eyes were glowing bright green "Naruto?" Iruka asked concerned.  
"Blood will stain grass and the army will rise from the depths" Naruto said as he stood "The fox rose and only the pure could stop him, but that will not hold back what is coming"  
"Naruto" Iruka repeated trying to get the academy student to answer.  
"Naruto stop playing games" Sakura shouted "He's not" Iruka snapped "He's in a trance, what is comming Naruto"  
"Bad things, Your not ready, The fox was the test, you failed with that failure you opened the gates and the one being who could help you will not"  
"Who"  
"The kitsune child, born on the night of fire" Naruto answered  
"What are you?" Kiba shouted  
"Warn the Kitsune child" Naruto said firmly "He must be strong the dawn comes for him and he must stay alive he must for the world rests on him, this village will fall if they do not change if the kitsune child doesn't change his feelings, this villiages WILL burn but there is a chance that it will be reborn in the flames that lies in the hands of the kitsune child, Hear my words Great Fox the time approaches the shades are coming unto this world, make the kitsune child ready train him, love him make him believe in himself" Naruto suddenly stumbled his eyes once again blue and looked around in confusion "How did i get over here?"  
"Naruto whats the last thing you remember"  
"Going to sleep?" Naruto said making it sound like a question  
"You don't remember anything after that?" Naruto shook his head "Naruto have you ever had blackout and lost time or found yourself somewhere with no memory of how you got there"  
"sometimes" Naruto said hesitently  
"I'm going to have to talk to the sandaime see if he knows about the bloodlines of your parents, you may have unleased a bloodline limit and not realised it"  
"A bloodline? is it something cool"  
"I think you speak prophecys Naruto, what you said to us certainly sounded like it"  
"What did i say"  
"You were rambling about blood covered fields the villiage burning and shades"  
"Blood covered field? the Shades?" Naruto looked frightened  
"Naruto what do you know about that?"  
"Just dreams" Naruto said "they don't mean anything the shades won't come they won't" Naruto said as if he was trying to convince himself "What happens in your dream" Iruka asked "It's like Kiba said the villiage is on fire and the fields are covered with blood and littered with human bones in the shadows there are glowing eyes watching me, theres a boy sat on top of the Hokage monument watching the destruction but he's got a tail that looks like a foxes and fox ears i don't see his face just his back he's got to make a decision but i never see the outcome but i know that the fate of the villiage rests on that descision, i don't know which choice he makes i never see that"  
"What causes the fire dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned  
"I don't know"  
"Naruto if the dreams change i want you to come and tell me alright"  
"Hai Iruka sensei" the blond nodded and walked back to his seat.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama Naruto was in a trance he couldn't have made all that up"  
"Yes, the kitsune child must be Naruto himself" The sandaime muttered to himself  
"And if he's the kitsune child then kyuubi must be the great fox" Iruka added  
"Naruto will be the one to decide whether Konaha will survive or be destroyed in the fire" Sarutobi sighed "How is this possible he's a seer, there hasn't been a known seer born in the last five hundred years"  
"There have been others?"  
"yes there are records of others, one predicted the growth of konaha, what Naruto said while in his trance fits with what that seer said"  
"What do you mean hokage sama"  
"The seer said that there would be a test there was never a mention about what the test was or what came after it but i think Naruto has just elabourated slightly about that"  
"What do we do now?"  
"There is nothing we can do at the minute once the genin exams are over we start getting Naruto trained hopefully we can allow him to see the good in Konaha"  
"How? the villiagers hate him, and the shinobi aren't any better" Iruka told the hokage frowning.

The night after Naruto graduated when Naruto went to sleep a differant dream took the place of the bloodied fields instead he stood at the mouth of a cave shrugging he entered the cave and saw a Emerald eyed dark messy waist length haired man sat by the small fire, as he looked at him Naruto notice the slitted fox like pupils and small fangs, poking out of his hair was black tipped red canine ears, and coming out of his back were nine black tipped red fox tails.  
"Hello Naruto"  
"Who are you? how did you know my name where are we"  
"We're in your subconsious i know your name because i've been sealed inside you for the last 12 years, and my name is Harry"  
"Sealed in me?"  
"Yes sealed in you, you will know me by another name and if i tell it to you you must promise not to panic"  
"I promise i won't panic"  
"Good the villigers called me kyuubi for my nine tails"  
"Your the kitsune that attacked konaha"  
"yes" Harry nodded "when the yondaime faced me in battle he knew he couldn't win directly but he summoned the god of death and sealed me inside a new born child, you"  
"Why? why me"  
"Because the child had to be new born, you were only an hour old and had yet to develop your own chakra system it takes 8 hours after birth for that to be completed if i had been sealed into an older child i would have been able to escape that is why you were chosen not to mention your had a very large chakra potential when you were born"  
"Why do you have a weird name?" Naruto asked suddenly  
"My name isn't weird" Harry growled  
"Yeah but shouldn't you have a name thats more"  
"Like yours? i was born a very long time ago Naruto and in a differant part of the world, added to that i was born human"  
"What?"  
"Human" Harry repeated "So how did you become a demon then"  
"i was born able to use a rare ability called magic, back then there weren't very many people who could, but my parents could also use it. An evil man was hunting down and killing some magic users because he wanted to rule the comunity my parents fought against him and he came and murdered them when i was a year old afterwards i was sent to my mother sister. My aunt hated anything not 'normal' and normal was not being able to use magic or chakra, using magic is differant we aren't limited to just using it to fight we can use it for anything.. There was a spell which killed anyone it hit, there was only ever one person who survived and that was me" Harry explained  
"When i was eleven i got invited to a school to learn how to use wand magic which is a the easiest way to use magic, the school was called Hogwarts it was a magnificant castle" The kitsune smiled nostalgicly "Anyway i grew up all the while having assasins come after me sent by the evil man who killed my parents, his name was Voldemort.  
When i was seventeen i faced Voldemort for the last time unfortunatly when i reached him he was in the middle of a ritual which would turn him into a demon which best suited him, most likely it would have been a snake demon i didn't know what the ritual was i just knew i had to stop it. I had had a vision earlier that day it was just a picture of that design and location but i had no time to research what it was and just raced off and ended up trading places with voldemort. In my haste i knocked Voldemort out of the circle but didn't get out myself in time and got transformed i was just a one tailed fox then but boy was i angry i already had my foxfire and i lost control Voldemort and 3 of his followers were killed, after he was dead i just sat the middle of the circle until Inari appeared he helped me he explained what had happened and offered his help if i ever needed it, i used my magic to put an illusion over my tail and ears and headed back to the school with Voldemorts body but never told anyone what happened to me i dissappeared into the demon world five years later and became a servant of Inari, That was 9 thousand years ago"  
"And you were sealed inside me twelve years ago"  
"Right"  
"So why did you attack"  
"I had to" Harry confessed "i work for the higher powers, Mainly i serve Inari the god of rice and fertillity, his messangers are us foxes. But i got poached by another god with Inari's permission and was asked to come to konaha in my human form with my tails showing that was the first part of the test if i was welcomed they passed if they were mean to me and tried to cast me out then they failed the first part of the test and the second came into play, i retaliated with words, when only one, the yondaime, stuck up for me and helped me they failed the second part and i was told to take my full kitsune form and attack the village, the gods knew the Yondaime would seal me and so came the third part of the test seeing how they treated you, if they had been kind to you and treated you with respect they would have passed the third test, they failed, and now the gods don't find them worthy enough to help them the other shinobi villiges were also tested, sand was tested with another demon, to see if they could resist temptation they didn't but infact they followed Konaha example and sealed the tanuki. The seal was incomplete and is slowly driving the demon and container insane, Stone was tested with a child who could see Chakra and play with it, she could create wonderful patterns and loved playing with her gift to entertain. The village forced her to become a weapon instead of letting her do what she wanted which was to look after children, they failed their test, i know the others were tested but i don't know what the tests were"  
"Why tell me"  
"Because the shades are coming, in less then five years they will pass through the door and will attack this land"  
"What are the shades"  
"They are feeders, mindless creatures who don't feel anything except hunger, only demons are immune to them, they can't see us, because i am sealed inside you, you will be partically invisible to them unless you attack them. You will have a choice to make the shades can only be destroyed by a demon"  
"But i'm not a demon"  
"If you allow me to i can convert your body, it would change you so you were biologically my son, another thing is that some bloodline limits are classed as demonic by the gods because they come from demons having children with humans and passing on some of their powers, most have dissappeared now but a few remain"  
"So"  
"You and the other children who were part of the tests are decendants of demons, ironicly i am your ancestor"  
"What"  
"Yes strange isn't it, i've had 27 half human children in my long life, and you come from a joining of 4 of the lines, your grand parents each came from a differant line, it's very rare that this would happen. All of my descendants have dormant abilities sometimes they can awaken them but mostly they just stay unuseable"  
"I have a bloodline limit"  
"Yes you have a bloodline limit" Harry answered "The ability to speak prophecy comes from my human mother and my descendents have gotton it in various degrees although you are the strongest to have it in a few hundred years, there have been four other abilities passed down that have been called bloodline abilitys but are just small manifistations of the kitsune blood that have become bloodline traits, but these are things that you would have gotton anyway being a kitsune"  
"What were my grandparents bloodline limits? and what do you mean it won't matter"  
"Your grandmother from you fathers side was to speak with animals, her family had awakened hers and she spent alot of time in the forrest talking with them, her family kept the ability very secret you are the last of her clan, your grandmother on your mothers side was blocked, it was to see, hear and speak to spirits and ghosts, of which konaha has a lot of, your Gandfather on you mothers side ability was dormant but it was to weild the blue kitsune flame your grandfather on your fathers side was to produce kitsune illusions however that was passed off as being good at genjutsu"  
"so i'll be able to talk to animal, see the future, see and talk to the dead, create fire, and make illusions"  
"Exactly" Harry nodded "However like i said before you would have gotton those anyway with the transformation into kitsune, those powers are the most basic powers a young kitsune has, as soon as a kit is born they have the potential to wield the flame and make illusion and the ability to see ghosts and speak to other creatures, you gain more abilities and power as you gain tails"  
"And your a nine tails the top of the power scale right"  
"No, not exactly" Harry said "You see there are three colours of Kitsune, blue, red, and silver, every kit born is born Blue"  
"What"  
"Blue, the kit then has to gain it's nine blue tails, if you are transformed into a kitsune your Fox form will be blue, however your tails in human form will be blue with a differant colour tip most likely a golden tip because that's your hair colour like mine are black. Gaining tails is difficult and usually takes years and so blue kitsune tend to either stay with their family groups or with packs of other blues or red and silvers, once you have nine blue tails you have to go before Inari and he will give you a trial which is differant for everyone so don't ask, if you fail the trail then you cannot go back to him for another trial until one hundred years have passed, if you pass then you become a one tail red Kitsune and you have to start earning your tails again also if you break a promise then you also lose a tail unless you tried you absolute best to keep the promise so be careful about making promises"  
"I never back down on a promise that is my ninja way!" Naruto shouted then asked more calmly "Whats the actual differance between the colours?"  
"Basically you're power level, once you jump up a level you're energy level will rise which means you have to learn control all over again, you're tail abilities also grow, take for example the fox fire i mentioned a blue kitsune can only direct the fire in rudimentry ways like fire balls or a wall of fire, but a red kitsune could start to shape it into for example a whip, but a silver kitsune's fire is a thing to behold they have complete control over the fire, they could thow a fire ball and make it stop right infront on you're face and dissappear or make it flatten and wrap around the victims face or throat, or make a line of fire so thin it can't be seen and you're opponant would walk straight into it"  
"Did you fail your test to get to silver?" Naruto asked thinking Kyuubi was waxing poetically about the silvers a little to much.  
"No" the fox snapped "when i went for my test Inari asked me to do this for him, even when i was a blue fox i was doing alot of jobs for Inari so missions aren't a uncommon thing, i've done jobs for other gods with Inari's blessing as well and come to the human world to help people"  
"And you want to change my body so i am more demon like so i will survive the shades"  
"Exactly"  
"And only a demon can kill the shades so if i wanted to protect the humans i would have to become a demon, like the boy in my dreams"  
"The boy in your dreams was you, he is what you would look like if you take my offer"  
"What if i don't choose to be changed into a demon"  
"You'll die with the rest of the world and have no way to fight back or defend yourself"  
"And if i agree what will happen"  
"The change will occur slowly your abilitys must be awakened and mastered,and you must perfect your chakra control while you are mastering them i will start to change your blood, demon blood carrys inside it youkai, which is demon energy we use that energy to heal and to use to attack with much like you use chakra the healing will be automatic and the youki in the blood has to be spesifically activated to be used so there no worrys of you loosing control of it, however you can't activate it until i've strengthend your chakra channels" Harry smiled "so,as soon as the blood is converted enough i'll start changing your chakra pathways"  
"And do what"  
"Well, at the minute your chakra pathways are Human therefore not able to conduct demon energy, which means i can't lend you my chakra for more than a few minutes other wise i would end up burning your chakra pathways which wouldn't be good because i can't fix it, your blood will carry youki but to get the power to all of your body quickly the chakra channels are needed, the blood won't carry enough youki to do heal without doing more damage, when the chakra pathways are complete we'll move onto your muscles which will slowly absord the youki in the blood and make the muscles denser and stronger, you've heard of demon strength"  
"Yes" Naruto nodded  
"Once i've changed your muscle structure you'll be stronger then any human could be, after the muscles have absorbed the youki and changed a little, and while all this is going on i'm going to slowly increase your senses to Kitsune level"  
"I see"  
"Naruto i'll contact you again in three months for your answer alright?" Harry said concerned "That will give you time to think about all this"  
"Alright, thank you"  
"It's alright young kit" Were the last words Naruto heard as the cave faded away and he woke up in his bed.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any charactor from Naruto, nor do i own Kanna (borrorwed from inuyasha) or Harry Potter

Three months passed and Naruto was now a Genin on Team seven who were, at the minute, in wave country Naruto had fought against Haku earlier that day and while asleep in Tazuna's house the kyuubi container was dragged into another dream, this time instead of a cave it was a massive library with high vaulted ceilings and windows.  
"Hello Naruto"  
"Hi Harry, thank you for helping me" Naruto said Harry shook his head and said  
"I didn't actually do anything, your rage and fear literally dragged some of my power out of me, i would not have given it to you"  
"What? Why not?" The Blond demanded.  
"Because Haku was another test child"  
"Oh" Naruto said softly sitting down "For the mist"  
"Yes, the mist were afraid of bloodlines, and Haku's demonic ice mirrors really are demonic they originally come from a demon called kanna who used her mirrors to steal peoples souls and reflect attacks she could also spy on people through them, i think she worked out how to travel through them as well but i'm not to sure she dissappeared a few hundred years ago, anyway back to Haku, Haku's mother was the one with the bloodline limit and his father didn't know until Haku started to develop it, instead of sticking by his wife he rallied the villigers and killed her, haku lost control of his ice and killed his father and some of the villigers, as with konaha the test had three part but i only know Hakus part, they failed"  
"Did any of the villages actually pass?"  
"No" Harry answered sadly shaking his head "Now you've had time to think what is you answer"  
"I'll accept the training and changes" Naruto said firmly and Harry smiled  
"Great we'll start on your bloodline limits in a few days when you've rested or should we wait until your in Konaha"  
"I don't know" Naruto said with a shrug "How are you going to help with the training"  
"Shinigami owed Inari a favour so the Seal was slightly modified to let me project a bunshin so i can manifest in the outside world and train you, i won't be solid so we can't actually touch but it's better than nothing"  
"We'd better wait until we get back to konaha then" Naruto said sadly "We don't want someone finding you right"  
"Right they would have you straight you to the council to have the seal checked and the council wouldn't be nice to you"  
"None of the villiage is nice to be, except Iruka sensei and the sandaime"  
"What about your new team mates how do you feel about them and your teacher?"  
"Sasuke is a cold bastard he never talks or trys to interact with people, he thinks he's above everyone"  
"He's also powerhungry" Harry commented and Naruto nodded  
"Kakashi is lazy, he doesn't teach, and is more intrested in Sasuke then in me and Sakura"  
"And Sakura?"  
"i don't know, in the accademy i had a crush on her, have ever since i first saw her she went through this metamorphesis from a crybaby to someone strong but she can't see past Sasuke" Naruto growled "She's more intrested in looking good for him then for training she ignores me totally i don't have a crush on her any longer but id still like to be her friend but even that doesn't seem like it's possible"  
"Why don't you talk with he other teams make friend with them? Shikamaru seemed alright and Chouji, Kiba was a loud mouth if i remember correctly he has dog senses and can under stand his puppy Akamaru, Hinata had a crush on you, Ino seems Sasuke mad though" Harry listed  
"Yeah they seem alright"  
"Right then, Naruto this is your mission should you choose to accept it when you get back to konaha you are to attempt to have a conversation with one of the other Genins, you are also to improve your diet, the only reason your not malnourished from eating all that ramen is because of me, just eating ramen isn't healthy you need other things"  
"Why ramen gives me noodles and meat and vegtables, and the shop keepers and resturant owners won't sell stuff to me"  
"They're villigers use Henge to buy your stuff they won't see through it and the shinobi who do won't care because your paying for the stuff, and i will teach you how to cook properly" Harry told him "You need your rest, so go back to sleep and i'll start modifying your blood"  
"ok Harry sensei"  
"Hey you don't have to call me sensei just Harry will do"  
"You said that once the modifications were done i would be your son"  
"Yes thats right"  
"Can, can i call you father"  
"If you want to" Harry said smiling his green eyes sparkling and his tails twitching in happiness.  
"Goodnight father" Naruto said as he started to fade "Goodnight my son"

The next day team seven started to head back to Konaha Naruto was bouncing around the team as they walked.  
"Naruto what has you so happy"  
"The blood is changing" Naruto answered  
"What?" Sasuke snapped and Naruto turned to walk backwards infront of them revealing that is eyes were once again bright green.  
"The blood is changing it was red before now it will become more than red it'll sparkle and soon the energy will change from blue to purple"  
"What is changing the blood?" Kakashi asked  
"Father is" Naruto answered making everyone confused  
"Naruto who is father?"  
"Father is father, he's trapped, locked inside a cage but he'll help the kitsune child, change the blood, then the body then the energy make it so the shades can't see him, shade will kill the humans but the demons cannot be seen invisible to shade eyes"  
"Naruto Iruka said you mentioned a test that konaha undertook what as the test?"  
"Not just konaha all the villiges were tested none of them passed, the test was one of kindness and compassion, there were three parts, if you passed the first part then the second part wouldn't happen and if the second part was passed the third option wouldn't exist" Naruto told them.  
"You see the future right? that what a prophet does?" Sakura asked  
"Oh yes i see, thousands of possibilitys, millions of choices every branch of the time stream it confusing and terrifying, some choices lead to the same path but in differant ways" Naruto said bouncing around.  
"Could you concentrate on one person and tell them their fate?"  
"No, i could concentrate on the person and see the choices they could make, but every one effects everyone else to sort one line would be difficult, seeing the past is much easier becauase it much more stable. The future is always changing but the past has been and gone"  
"You can see the past?" Kakashi asked  
"Some, not so good yet, in a few years i'll be better and my bloodline will be fully open"  
"You mean it's not now"  
"No, when it's open i'll have more control and i'll remember my prediction"  
"You haven't predicted anything" Sasuke snorted  
"The Exams are coming and with them the snakes slither closer, a brand will he attempt to place, avoid the bite, or his slave will you become" Naruto said seriously standing infront of Sasuke reaching out to touch his neck "And in less than three years he will steal your body and destroy your soul, do not give in to your lust for power." Naruto then moved to stand infront of Sakura "Train or lose to an old friend, you have the potential in mind to do alot but your weaknesses hold you back you'll freeze under the killer aura" Naruto then turned to Kakashi "Thief" Naruto spat "you steal the prize of the green to give to the student when the young green has nothing else you do this and you will lose all respect you had from me, you are not prepared to teach all when you concentrate on the one"  
"What about yourself"  
"The blood is changing" Naruto repeated "And the test child of the sand is coming"  
"Test Child"  
"Yes 5 children were born, kitsune child for the leaf, tanuki child for the sand, ice child for the mist, light child for stone, fire child for cloud"  
"So the tanuki child is coming"  
"Yes but he's partially insane. Father will fix it, complete the seal, and the blood will change"  
"Why exactly is the blood changing"  
"To keep the shades from killing us"  
"Who is us?" Sasuke demanded annoyed at Naruto's Cheerfulness.  
"Father and me and the tanuki child"  
"What about the rest of us?" Sakura shouted  
"Why should you matter? you failed the test" the blond asked quizzicly his head tilting  
"So the test was to see if we got help against the shades?" Kakashi said calmly  
"If the test had been passed more of the children would have been born, children blessed by the gods, new bloodlines new powers, and there would be enough power to turn back the shades, now there is only two the rest were killed by their villages for having to much power and the last was killed on the bridge" Naruto spat  
"How can you have to much power?" Sakura asked  
"There are many types of power" Kakashi answered  
"The villages were scared that the child would turn on them, they made the children there weapons but once they child started thinking for themselves they grew scared thought that the children would kill them for making them what they were and so they failed the tests" The seer interrupted.  
"you keep mentioning the tests do they have something more to do with all of this then you've said before?" Kakashi asked  
"Everything is connected, every fifteen thousand years you are tested, differant tests each time and then the shades come if you passed then you get help if you don't the shades feed on this word leaving a few thousand alive before they leave, this has happened before and it will happen again"  
"Are the test always the same?" Sakura asked  
"No always changing always differant this test was of kindness and compassion you all failed it, even now you continue to fail"  
"I'm kind and compassianate" Sakura shouted  
"Are you? have you ever been to the south quarter and seen how they live"  
"South quarter? my parents told me never to go there it's full of dangerous people"  
"The south quarter is the slums, originally it belonged to the Deren Clan who were all killed and the homeless started to move in making the sector theirs they remained it the south quarter, shinobi tried to move them on but it was no use so they soon gave up and let them use the sector, the people there hardly have enough food to keep them alive, and noone wants to employ anyone from that sector" Naruto told her his strangely green eyes flashing brighter  
"And when is the last time you visit there dobe?" Sasuke asked  
"I don't have to visit Sasuke i live there" Naruto snapped his eyes becomeing streaked with blue "you and Sakura never bothered to find that out did you? and neither did you sensei, while you grew up loved and coddled by you parents i was hunting for food, and trying to keep warm, my mother was killed two hours after i was born by a chuunin who hated her for bringing me into this world, and my father was killed fighting for this villages, i was an made an orphan only hours after my birth, sandaime placed me with a foster mother who threw me onto the streets when i four years old and i ended up living in the south quarter it's not so bad there's enough space that we can have our own apartments only food, heating and money are issues" Naruto turned and kept walking "Blood tears have flowed, and the past is gone, people forget the lessons that have been taught, but they will learn again" at that point Naruto walked straight into a low branch and got knocked unconcious.  
When he woke up it was three hours later and they carried on walking towards konaha, no mention was made to anything Naruto had spoken of while in trance and the kitsune himself was happily oblivious.  
A week later they arrived back in konaha before they said good bye though Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked for his address.  
"Why would you need that?" Naruto asked confused "I need to know where to find you if we need you"  
"Alright but Sandaime has my address anyway i don't see why you can't get it from him"  
"It's easier to get it from you"  
"276 fairway apartment on ash street"  
"Thats in the south district isn't it?" Kakashi asked  
"Yeah" Naruto nodded frowning "well i'm going to go home and unpack see you in a few days Kakashi-sensei, saskue-teme Sakura-chan" And then Naruto bounced off  
"Why did you want to know his address?" Sakura asked kakashi once Naruto had left  
"I want to know where he's living for the same reasons i gave him i know where you two live but Naruto has always been harder to track down, usually the sandaime sends for him"

Once Naruto reached his apartment a glow projected itself from his stomach and Harry appeared he was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a red edged long black open robe and bare feet. His hair was still in it's loose mess and his tails were hidden by his robe.  
"Father" Naruto greeted smiling  
"Hey kid, time to get started"  
"so whats first?"  
"first you create a couple of kage bunshins and let them clean up while we make a list of what you need" Naruto nodded and followed Harrys instructions after the clones were made and had started on their jobs Naruto sat at the old scratched table and started to make a list of everything he needed  
"So what do i need"  
"Food to start off with, you need a more balanced diet"  
"They won't sell thing to me" Naruto said looking miserable  
"Are you a ninja or not? Henge into another person, you need new clothes so don't change your height or body type, you also need cooking impletements, pots and pans"  
"Why can't i just stay eating ramen? i love ramen and it's cheap"  
"Beacuse it's not healthy you can still eat the ramen but you have to balance it with food that actually gives you nutriants" Hary listed "And with your missions you can afford to buy differant foods"  
"Fine food and cooking equipment, which won't matter because nothing in here actually works except the kettle" Naruto complained  
"I can fix it" Harry shrugged  
"As a non solid person?" "well no, but i think i can posses one of you kage bunshins it would cost me alot of power so i'll be weaker for the next few days but i can do it and fix the cooker" Harry told him then said "Now back to this list, you also need knives for your kitchen and plates, and clothing, i want other colours, i want you to get clothes, in greens, browns, grey and black for missions, any other colours for while your in the village"  
"Why thouse colours"  
"Colours help you hide and blend in with the background, black helps you hide at night, greens and browns for the forrests, grey and brown for stones and mountain areas, your orange makes you stand out it's fine for in the villiage but out on a mission you can't have the notice me factor it's to dangerous you may be strong and have a very high healing factor but if you on an assination mission wearing orange could blow the mission, you would fail and possibly get yourself killed"  
"Hai father, but i can still wear orange here can't i?"  
"Of course it's going out of the villiage i want you to wear other clothes"

When Naruto left Harry possesed the clone and stood infront of the broken cooker, what he hadn't told Naruto was that he was going to fix it using his magic and it would be his magical energy that was drained not his chakra. Harry listed his arm and placed in palm forward pointing at the cooker and placed his right hand holding his wrist from the underneath and commanded "Reparo" slowly the cooker seemed to straighten up and bits moved around after checking to see if it worked Harry turned it off and let the bunshin fade away as he went back to Naruto's stomach for a long nap.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapater three -** for the disclaimer see chaps one and two

The next day Naruto and Harry stood in a clearing in the middle of the forrest the clearing was right next to a huge lake which had a waterfall.  
"What are we doing today sensei"  
"Bloodlines, specifically your animal talking, Foxes and other canines like dogs and wolves will always be the easiest to talk to and tanslate but you still need practice. There are plenty on animals in the forest, all you have to do is believe that you can do it i've already unlocked the bloodline you just have to activate it, once you've talked to three differant animals we're going to start your physical training"  
two hours later Naruto had gotten the hang of talking to animals and had long conversations with a wolf who had been sunbathing, a bird who was bored and a squirrel who was hungry.  
"Right then time to start you on your physical training" Harry said cheerfully  
"so what am i doing?"  
"there are four thing we need to work on, Control, strength, speed and power"  
"But aren't power and strength the same thing"  
"In this case no, strength is your physical strength, while power is your chakra strength and how powerful your techniques are, speed is both how fast you can move and how fast you can use your justus, control is physical, spiritual and mental, control over your body, mind and chakra" exlained Harry.  
"So what are we starting with"  
"Control, i want you to walk on the lake, it's the same principal as walking up the tree which you'd just about mastered, but it needs more contol of your chakra, remember water and trees are very differant to start with one is a liquid the other solid, but also because one is alive and the other isn't" Harry sat down to watch as Naruto took his first step onto the lake and sunk like a stone Shaking his head Harry faded away back into the seal but not before telling Naruto to keep paractising until he could walk jump and stand on the lake. It was late in the evening before Naruto had gotten the waterwalking down.  
Once Harry had seen he could do it he told Naruto to head back to his apartment once there Harry reappeared and told Naruto to get a sharp knife, a large bowl,two small bowls, a pestle, three types of flower which Harry had forced Naruto to collect the day before and a few herbs "So what do i do with them dad"  
"Put the flowers in one of the bowls and grind them up using the pestle" Harry ordered and Naruto did as he was told and kept grinding until Harry said they were ground enough, "Now finely chop the herbs and put them in the other small bowl" Once that was done Naruto again turned to Harry "The last bowl has to be filled with your blood" Harry told the young hanyou  
"WHAT?" Naruto shouted "Why?"  
"What we are making is a kind of seal, it's called a gravity seal it must be drawn on with blood although not necessarily the blood of the person who is gaining the seal, it will make the gravity on your body higher which will in turn make you stronger and faster, once the mixture i'll use one of your kage bunshins to draw the designs on your skin, and make them unnoticable to anyone except us, so you will still see them if you look in the mirror or down at yourself"  
"Where are these seals going"  
"On your calfs, forearms and back but the quick release will be on your neck"  
"Quick release?" Naruto asked confused "when you need the weights off you will just need to smear your blood on a certain part of the seal on your neck which will deactivate the seal entirely"  
"What about turning it up"  
"That will be on your back and only i will be able to modify it until you get nine tails, also if i find you have deactivted the seal when you don't need to i will not be pleased and will punish you with extra work, maybe a few laps around Konoha with the seals set a notch higher, however there will be times when i will deactivate it to let you make sure you can control you're body without the weights we wouldn't want you to underestimate the change and try running and go straight into a tree that you couldn't avoid because you were running to fast"  
Naruto grudgingly slit his wrists and let his blood drain into the bowl, Harry used his own energy to boost Narutos healing so he produced more blood. Once the bowl was full Harry healed Naruto completly "What next?"  
"Create a kage bunshin for me in inhabit and then slowly add the herbs into the blood" Harry commanded and took over the clone, He placed his hands on either side of the bowl and started chanting once the herbs were in the mixture and properly mixed in the blood changed colour from bright red to a darker shade, "Do the same with the flowers" Again Harry chanted as Naruto stirred in the flowers as soon as Harry stopped chanting the mixture turn pure black.  
"What was the chanting for"  
"A spell" Harry said as he went back to his spirit form  
"But i thought you couldn't do your spells since you became a demon"  
"Nope i can still use it, now you need to put the bowl somewhere safe and let it sit for the next three days, which will give me time to get my energy back" Harry said looking tired even channeling small amount of magic cost him.  
"Why does it cost you so much? i thought you had unlimited chakra?"  
"I can run out of chakra but around humans it would seem unlimited, in this case i'm having to channel my magic through the seal, the seal itself doesn't like me being out so it restricts my access to the chakra and magic so i can't blast it and get my self out, on top of that the kage bunshins don't like me being in them because there made from you and are not used to having a foreign being controling them, there not meant to be channeling demon energy or magic"  
"I get it" Naruto nodded firmly "So what do i do for the next three days? i don't need to meet my team for another four days"  
"I want you to spend time at the lake, practice your control on the water and i'm going to teach you some water jutsus"  
"More jutsu's?" Naruto asked perking up  
"Yes more jutsus" the demon sighed  
"Why water why not fire?"  
"Your going to be standing on the lake while peforming the jutsu's with all the water around you it should be easiest for you to learn the water jutsu's. plus we're in the middle of a forrest which isn't the best place to learn fire jutsus, you may set the forrest on fire accidentaly"  
"So what am i learning? the suiryuudan? or maybe the suikoudan"  
"Neither, i know you learn higher techniques quicker then ones that need a smaller amount of chakra, so your going to be learning demon jutsu, you will be able to be use them, they just need a higher power factor then human jutsu's do, you have the power but not the control the water walking helped with control and this jutsu will help even more"  
"ok so what is it"  
"Three technique's, one is a water wall, a barrier of absolute defence when your standing on a lake, you will be doing that first as you can't damage anything with it if you lose control it will just collapse, the second technique is a fog, it's exactly like the technique zabuza used except alot faster and denser, the last technique is a Mizu kitsune, it's like the water dragon except in a fox shape the amount of power and control you put into the summoning of the fox decides how big and how many tails it has, you can also control where it goes if someone trys to run from it you can tell the water fox to chase the enemy"  
"Wow those sound really cool"  
"Good, however you're not going to start on the straight away you're going to have three more days of pure chakra control, that is the base element of any technique i'm going to teach you so you must be as good as i can get you to be, as soon as you wake up tomorrow it'll be back to the lake with you, for now lets start those cooking lessons i promised"

The next day found Naruto up bright and early at dawn when he had a light breakfast and was soon on the lake "So what do you wnt me to do"  
"taijutsu moves" Harry said as he walked forward onto the water to join Naruto still in spirit form, his clothes morphed into shorts and a t-shirt which revealed his nine tails he was also barefooted and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. "this will help Chakra control and speed as summoning your chakra to various parts of your body"  
"Right so what moves am i doing?"  
"over the past few thousand years i developed my own style of combat, the first part of my style is avoidence, dodges and evasion techniques, the style is also based on my code of life, the avoidence is my first code. That code is to avoid battle when you have nothing to fight for, Strike back only when you are sure your going to hit your opponant, against Human opponants you have much more chakra and so can afford to wear them down, against other demons you have to watch your opponant and know when to strike for the best results. We will be learning People watching later for now the first move" Harry moved so he was standing in a loose stance on foot slightly behind the other and he was up on the balls of his feet. "I'm standing like this because it makes it much easier to move, with one foot slightly behind i can sway on almost any direction without having to move my feet, with only the balls of my feet touching the floor speeds up the time it takes me to move because i don't have to lift my heels, it doesn't take much off but your more ready to move like that, However the stance isn't that solid so it is only used for dodging or rolling with the hits" Naruto nodded and copied Harry's stance he rocked in the stance and nodded.  
"I get it"  
"Good, okay first move is just a simple rocking from side to side with a twist as if your avoiding fists" Harry said and moved to stand infront on Naruto and drew is hands up an a boxers position "i'm going to punch at you ad your just going to rock and twist to dodge it"  
"Right" Naruto nodded. Harry punched and Naruto twisted out of the way the elder Kitsune smiled and kept punching slowly bringing the speed up.  
"Good now same thing again but your going to walk backwards while twisting once you reach the edge of the water your going to jump and do a sumersault over my head and we'll go the otherway as we go towards the other edge your going to use twists and summersaults to dodge"  
"Got it" Naruto nodded and the dodging began again and Harry was slowly getting faster and faster "Good" Harry shouted and stopped in the middle of the water "ok the next set of dodge's, cartwheel both one handed and two, a sideways flip, and a roll midair"  
"Sideways filp"  
"Like a carweel but with no hands you also fold into a crouched position while in the air so you land crouched on the ground"  
"Ok, and roll midair? isn't that a somersault"  
"no, i mean roll as in a midair barrel roll, so your fully stretched out on a horizontal line and spinning on your axes, all the moves are useful if your compotant enough to be able to execute them right every time, which means practice" Naruto nodded and started practicing his flips and spins.  
"Next set of moves these moves are from a type of dancing that was around when i was born i always liked watching them so eventually i learnt there moves, these moves are both offensive and defensive and come under my second Code, if you want to be flashy while kicking ass these moves will help, but don't forget that your fighting for a reason, even if that reason is to relieve you of boredom"  
"Boredom counts as a vaild reason to fight?" Naruto asked laughing as Harry nodded  
"Of course it is, now the dance moves you've already done one, the sideways flip is also called the arial cartweel the second move is called Applejack, you start from a crouch then kick upwards with one leg to start with as you kick upwards lean backwards and put your hands on the ground to support you, once you've got that you can move on to kicking with only one hand to support you or by kicking both legs up, or both legs with one hand"  
"Doesn't look at hard" Naruto shrugged and crouched kicked up with one leg but forgot to put chakra on his hands and sunk into the water, it took Naruto a few more trys but he finally got it down and look to Harry for the next move.  
"a want you to add a bit onto the applejack, kneel on the water jump upto your feet and then straight into the applejack" Naruto nodded and followed Harry's orders before looking back at Harry for his next instructions "kip up, this should be an easy move for you Lie on your back" Harry waited until Naruto was lying down "put your hands on the floor er water beside you head and bring your legs up to your face, now kick your legs up and push with your hands and kick yourself to your feet" Again it took Naruto a few trys to get the move and was soon doing it without the use of his hands which is what Harry expected after all Naruto was a ninja. "Whats next"  
"Next we go onto offensive moves and i'll write out the instructions to more of the breakdancer moves later get the ones you've already learnt down and used to using them in a combat situation, Now lets move onto the water chakra control, you're basic water control is water walking which you have almost mastered"  
"Almost"  
"When i see you staying on top of the water with out falling at all including sleeping on the water i will believe you're a master"  
"Sleeping? is that even possible"  
"Yes" Harry nodded "It becomes instinct to keep your body ontop of the water with chakra, now lets start this chakra control, kneel down on the water and i want you use chakra in your hands to manipulate the water start by dipping you're hand in the water and using the chakra to make the water follow you're hand as you pull it out making a tendril of water"  
The two stayed on the water for hours until Naruto was eventually able to make a small tendril of water rise and the rest of the day was spent either making it bigger or making it spin to turn it into a tornado of water, near the end of the day Harry asked Naruto to create him a kage bunshin and then showed him what he hoped Naruto would eventually be able to do, he directed Naruto off the water and went to the middle of the lake, Naruto watched amazed as his adoptive father began to dance with the water, eight foot tendrils spun around the Kitsune as he moved with a lift of his hand the tendrils would leap and twirl like a puppy for it's master begging for a treat at one point the Kitsune leapt into the air doing a fair number of fancy rolls and landed elegantly on a tendril of water as the other tendrils twined around him like lovers, Harry ended his routine with the three techniques he'd promised to teach Naruto the first was the water wall which cocooned him safely, the second was the mizu kitsune which Harry could only summon with one tail because of the channeling problems and the last was the dense fog.

Two days later Harry once again possesed a Kage bunshin after making Naruto strip down to his boxers he put the bowl on the table and conjured a brush on Naruto forearms and calfs were painted spirals winding around the arm/leg from wrist/ankle to the elbow/knee, On his back Harry painted five rings, which would each represent an amount of gravity units so Harry could increase it slowly, the inner most ring had ten dots on it and would represent the fractions up to one whole, the next ring again had 10 dots and would represent the units, the next would represent the tens, the next hundreds, and the last thousands. The last mark to be painted was the one on Naruto's neck, it was a circle with two marks on it one mark was a spiral and the other was a paw print.  
"You can get dressed now" Harry said as he released the bunshin and went into his sprit form "The spiral mark will deactivate half of your gravity weight and the paw print will deactivate all of it"  
An hour later Harry activated the first three units and sent Naruto to the lake.  
"Time for the Water wall" he said reappearing beside the blond.  
"Yay a Jutsu"  
"The water wall has no permanant seal most demons who have excepted and use Shinobi techniques uses only one seal, i just put my hands together in a praying position just to help my concentration but to be honests neither of us really need that, you have to learn to cast the jutsu's without the need for seals which means shaping your chakra as it comes through your chakra channels and out of your hand or your feet or where ever your directing it out of"  
"Ok so how do i do the wall"  
"kneel on the water the less you have to cover is better for the moment now feel your chakra and push it out of your body" the water around Naruto began to bubble uncontrolably "Good, stop, this time when you push the chakra out i want you to keep ahold of it and use it to manipulate the water"  
Naruto nodded and his face was the picture of concentration and slowly the water began to lift and Harry smiled a small lift, unfortunatly Naruto quickly lost control and was panting at the effort it took.  
"Thats good for a first attempt my son, it will take you a while to get the smallest barrier up just like it took awhile for the tendril, the simplist barrier is just one wall without a top, then two walls and up to the four walls, the next level up is to make it spherical"  
"Sef what"  
"Like a ball, the next stage it to make the ball spin so it will deflect any attacks made on it, practice bringing up the one wall infront of you for the next hour then we'll come back on land and work on your aiming with kunai and shurikan"

Time passed and Naruto did more missions with team seven during the day until one day he was sparring with Sasuke when both Naruto and Harry sensed something coming into range and were so surprised by it they whiped round to face that direction, just missing Sasuke stumbling because the kitsunes movements had put him out of his tragectory.  
"dobe what the hell are you smiling about"  
"The chosen of sand has just entered Konaha, Excuse me Kakashi-sensie i really really need to go greet him and fix that messed up seal" Naruto said rapidly before running off leaving his team to try to make sense to what he had said bouncing through Konaha quickly Naruto soon landed infront of a party of seven, there was a small red head with a gaurd on his back, a blond girl with a fan, another boy with a painted face and a bundle on his back, a sand jounin, and three leaf chuunin.  
"I've been waiting for you chosen of the sand" Naruto said bowing slightly to the redhead, the others looked stunned that Naruto had the audacity to just jump infront of them "Who are you"  
"I am the chosen of the leaf the kitsune child, you need my help"  
"I do not need any help" the red head said in a monitone  
"You'll be fully insane within two years if you don't accept my help"  
"Is that a threat Uzumaki?" one of the leaf chuunin spat out and Naruto shook his head  
"It's a fact" Naruto said firmly his voice taking on a deeper tone as his eyes turned green "tanuki child listen to me"  
"Green eyes Kakashi and Iruka mentioned this"  
"Mentioned what?" The sand jounin asked  
"Naruto is a seer, none of the predictions we know have come true though so no one knows how much faith to put into what he says" The chuunin told them.  
"He can see the past as well, he knew his mother was murdered a few hours after his birth" One of the other chuunins said  
"The seal was not completed and it is slowly driving Gaara and shukaku insane Kitsune i call, kage bunshin no jutsu Take control of the clone" the clone shook itself and looked at the original, nodded and summoned the brush and bowl from Naruto's apartment and approched the red head.  
"Who are you?" Gaara asked backing away feeling the demonic power radiating from the approching clone "I am known by many names" The clone said "Petrificus totalis" Gaara went totally still his limbs snapping together the other six tried to get in between but with a wave of the clones hand they hit a barrier "to Konaha i am the test of kindness and compassion, to inari i am his faithful servant, to Naruto i am his adoptive father, to you i am a shield brother, to their ancestors" Harry said motioning to the frozen people "I am a mage of the highest order, to the villagers i am the demon nine tails"  
"Kyuubi" One of the konaha ninjas spat.  
"My birthname however is Harry, now stay still i want to fix that bloody seal" with a flick of his hand Gaara's shirt dissappeared and Harry dipped his brush in the bowl and swirrled it around, he sent a shock of chakra through Gaara and a circular seal appeared on his stomach and Harry smiled and started to paint more parts onto the design.  
"So seer do we have a time frame on the dawn?" Harry asked Naruto as he worked  
"After the exams and the death of the sandaime, unless we stop the death"  
"Death of the sarutobi?" Harry asked stunned his face horrified "i actually like that old man"  
"Yes, the snake will kill him, but with your guidence and with suprise on our side we should kill him first, before he has a chance to place his seal on Sasuke, the Kazekage is already dead, Gaara will take his place in time, just as we will become hokage"  
"So certain on that"  
"The path that we are on leads there whichever way it goes, the only question is what the village is like when we assume command, the gondaime will either be killed or she will retire and give up the position, in the first case the villiage will be forever changed but will rise as the pheonix made anew to OUR specifications a haven for all, in the latter the village will resist and will stay stuck in their ways"  
"I need more information on the Dawn, this village does not concern me" Harry said insistantly "Look yourself kitsune you are the more powerful seer out of us, i get my sight directly from you remember"  
"You think i can actually See anything trapped in your belly i can hardly use my own magic" Harry growled as he started to paint the seals for the gravity weight  
"Good he'll need the speed" Naruto-Seer nodded in agreement  
"Will you tell me about the dawn Seer? know it's hard to focus but please i need to know"  
"What would you do with the information?"  
"Go hunting" Harry growled  
"You know the dawn must be stopped by Gaara and i not you and shukaku, promise me you will train them and i will tell you the information you seek"  
"I promise and a kitsune's word is never broken"  
"I know, there are nine in total, they want the power of the demons they do not care that we are the only defence of this world"  
"Naruto" Kakashi asked as he arrived "Whats going on"  
"We're correcting Gaara's seal" Harry said as he turned to Naruto "There the seals are done they can be activated in an hour."  
"Good, you need to add another part to both seals."  
"Oh?" Harry asked confused  
"Naruto will not be strong enough to fight the snake in two days, you must take over, place the part on the seal that will allow me to let you take over"  
"Alright" Harry nodded as Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal the seal and Harry got to work modifying it "Oh lets see, a latch on the gate that allows Naruto and i to swap but only if Naurto as the dominate soul in the body allows it, easier chakra and mana channeling"  
"The shades will come in three years"  
"That should give me enough time to train Naruto enough to protect himself from the shades"  
"Don't forget to teach us more sealing and get Naruto to harness his other bloodline limits, his fire and sight for example and the quicker the better"  
"Sight first" Harry nodded and the clone poofed out of existance and Harry took on his spirit form and turned to Kakashi "Kakashi i need you to get a few things for Naruto and i"  
"Such as?" Kakashi asked coldly "A crystal ball, a silver plate and bowl and tealeaves" Harry answered  
"Blood stains grass and the dead must rise"  
"Necromancy, that isn't a gift kitsune have so someone else must be trying to raise the dead" Harry frowned.  
"The dawn approches, the two test children must survive"  
"Nine ninja's who want demonic power"  
"The door opens and the shades rush in, hunger fills their world"  
"Seer your just repeating what we already know" Harry growled "How are you coming to the fore and staying there when you don't have a prophecy to give"  
"I don't just speak prophecy i am Naruto he just doesn't remember what happens when the bloodline gets deactivated, and i stay until the chakra devoted to me runs out"  
"I see so you have a set amount of chakra"  
"Exactly, now useful information, well the chuunin exams start in a few days and you already know that the snake will be there, Gaara please don't handicap Rock Lee when you face him he's a good ninja, and will be a good friend. Sakura will face Ino and from what i See it will most likely end as a draw, amusing battle if a bit pathetic, the past is being revealed as well, i can see your tranformation"  
"The transformation would not have been plesant for you to see" Harry cringed at the memory  
"In this state i won't remember" Naruto shrugged phillisophically  
"Can you make sure the other you never remembers"  
"What don't want him to see you eating humans?" Naruto said sarcastically  
"We both know i was insane after the transformation and they only other times i've killed humans i've been ordered to"  
"And sometimes at the risk of your own life if i couldn't see your whole life mage i would be very surprised the fearsome kyuubi no kitsune would give his life to protect, the first life you took was a murderer but that was before you were Kitsune back when you were Human"  
"Bellatrix" Harry spat  
"No Quirrel, he may not have looked like much but that man loved torturing people smarter than he was, he had a huge inferiority complex, Bellatix she could torture anyone and enjoy it, then of course there was voldemort a man who loved to torture innocents and to watch as his followers"  
"The past should be left to lie seer" Harry snapped interrupting the younger seer "How strong will Naruto be?"  
"Naruto will be as strong as you in time there is even the possibility of him supassing you in chakra but never mana, you will always be his superior because of the vast range of chakra techniques and of course Naruto has no usable mana"  
"It does me proud to know my son will surpass my strength" Harry said and faded away as Naruto sunk to his knees as his eyes faded to blue.  
"Did i say anything of worth" Naruto asked looking up "And is your seal fixed? I'm sorry i don't know your name"  
"it is fixed, i am Gaara of the sand."  
"Naruto Uzumaki, i'm guessing the seer part of me didn't explain what the seal would do."  
"He only said he would fix it"  
"Ok well from looking at it i'd say the seal has several parts, the first stops your minds melding and keeps your souls seperate, it also keeps your powers from spilling over to each other, it wouldn't matter to much for your power to go to shukaku but your body wouldn't be able to handle the sudden amount of demonic chakra and youki without first having your chakra coils modified slightly, that was the part that was defective, normally the seal would just store the excess chakra that Shukaku was letting off and use it to keep the seal activated unfortunatly the seal was only keeping a portion of the power and was sending the chakra back at shukaku"  
"But the power was shukakus in the first place" Tamari said and Naruto nodded  
"Yes but the seal modified the chakra slightly so it could us it when it got sent back to Shukaku it hurt him alot and has slowly been driving him insane, with the seal complete now you'll both be fine, You'll also be able to talk to each other mentally though you'll have to go into your mind first, the first time i met Harry he dragged me into a dream and explained everything, once Shukaku gets everything sorted in his mind i expect he'll do the same to you"  
"I don't sleep"  
"Huh why not"  
"when Gaara sleeps shukaku is let out"  
"That won't happen anymore, my advice is you go to bed and have a long sleep" Naruto shrugged "Well anyway i'll come and talk to you in a few days i've got to do some training"  
"Naruto come with me" Naruto turned to the voice and saw Sarutobi  
"Sure Hokage-sama" the blond nodded and the third led Naruto to the tower though the two didn't speak until they were inside the hokage's office.

"It's time for some explainations" Sarutobi said "I need to know exactly what is going on with your tenant and what you did with Gaara's seal"  
Naruto nodded and started to explain he began with telling what had happened in the class with Iruka and then described the dream he had had the night of the genin exam and the offer Harry had made, then his subsuquent agreement to the offer and his training with Harry plus the transformation he was slowly going through.  
"I see" the hokage said when Naruto finished "So kyuubi attacking was a test, i remember a man come into the villiage a few days before, the yondaime tried the stop everyone from attacking and protected him as much as possible but he wasn't able to stop it, i wonder if he knew."  
"He did" A voice said from behind Naruto Harry had appeared his hair up in a high ponytail and wearing leather trousers and a tight white t-shirt under a open robe.  
"You are Kyuubi"  
"Yes, please call me Harry. After the villigers ran me out i snook back in and went to Arashi he welcomed me into his house, after placing several spells on him to make him unable to tell anyone about what was happening i told him of my purpose, his wife was heavily pregnant at the time and he was very unsure about agreeing to do the sealing after all it would cost him his life he would not be able to be with his wife or see his child grow"  
"The yondaime had a wife and child?" Naruto asked amazed and Harry nodded "He did, he agreed to do the sealing only if Inari would watch over his child if he survived, the chid would be blessed by the God Inari, the day i attacked Arashi had to wait he wanted to see his son before he died, keeping the agreement the yondaime brought his son with him when he began the sealing and i was sealed into that baby, Arashi's son"  
"But i was the baby but that mean, he was my ... father?" Naruto finsihed the sentence of a whisper "why? there must have been other babies that night. Why me?"  
"Do you really think he could have asked another family to give him their son if he wouldn't risk his own?" Sandime asked "He knew you would be strong, you were supposed to be a hero to the villiage. He, wanted, you to be seen as a hero for keeping the kyuubi contained"  
"But that didn't work very well and the villiage failed the third test" Harry explained "your father loved you Naruto, never doubt that. He also left you some things"  
"Oh?" Sarutobi asked  
"Yes, Arashi asked me to take you to his house once i had explained everything and inside the house should be his library plus a letter he wrote to you explaining everything in his words."  
"I'm afraid that's impossible Harry the Kazama house was destoryed" Naruto slumped in his chair as he heard the Sandaime's words.  
"No it's not, before the final battle i cloaked the house in an illusion that makes it seem like the house isn't there anymore, the first people that checked on it would have seen a pile of rubble then slowly they would have seen the rubble get moved and grass growing on it and after three years of no one even stumbling over it the illusion changed to hide the clearing and the house completly, the illusion is set to recognise certain people but they have to say their full name or title the illusion can detect if you lying and won't grant access to anyone not on the list, Sarutobi you are down as Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi"  
"So all i have to do is tell it i'm Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"No you have to say Kazama Naruto, Kazama was your fathers clan name, however you cannot take that name yet" Harry warned "Your father made alot of enemies during his time as a ninja, there are some who would try to get to you for being his son try to kill you for revenge, or to kill you to wipe out his bloodline"  
"It is said that your fathers clan had the ability to wield blue flames without the use of seals for that they were hunted down until only a few remained there hasn't been a kazama who has activated their bloodline limit in the last two hundred years" The hokage explained and Naruto nodded slowly  
"So i can't tell anyone?"  
"Not until sarutobi and i think you can protect yourself" Harry told him sernly  
"Harry what exactly are you doing to Naruto to change him into a demon"  
"It will be along while before he can be truely concidered a demon Sandaime"  
"Please you my call me Sarutobi"  
"Thank you, at the minute all i'm doing is strengthening his body and his chakra channels, to start with i've slowly been infusing Naruto's blood with my youki which will improve his healing, so i won't need to expend so much when he gets injured, it's now up enough that he won't catch any human illnesses, the youki in the blood is also counteracting any malnutrition he suffered as a child, as he was not aware of me i couldn't do anything unless he was critically injured. As well as infusing the blood i'm making his chakra channel stronger so he won't be in danger of frying his coils when channeling my youki"  
"Youki?"  
"Demonic chakra" Naruto answered surprising Sarutobi Harry smiled and continued explained "A humans chakra pathways are not strong enough to handle the youki it would basically overload and burn them so it would be impossible to use them again, when i was sealed into Naruto it was before his coils had fully developed so they got a small boost in strength but not enough for him to channel my chakra for more than five minutes, i've gotton that time up to fifteen minutes, from there we work outwards and strengthen the rest of the body with my youki which when Naruto is older will be replaced by his own youki, the first thing will be his bones which will be stronger, harder to break, easier and quicker to heal, next would be his muscles making them compact and very strong, last will be the skin making it harder to cut. we'll also be working on his senses, getting him used to hightened senses, it'll take a few more months to complete the first stage of the transformation, then we'll begin on the second stage which will begin to truely transform Naruto, that will be done in one stroke and must be done in complete seclusion and i cannot tell tell you what will happen at it, once that is done Naruto soul will be that of a fox demon and his chakra will be youki"  
"Will that change him mentally?" Sandaime asked  
"He'll have Demon fox instincts" Harry nodded  
"What kind of instincts?" Naruto asked  
"Battlelust, minor bloodlust in the form of a need for rare or raw meat, a possible slight very small need to show off and create elabourate traps or pranks which Naruto already has" Sarutobi laughed heartilly at that as both Harry and Naruto blushed "Naruto will be very territorial, he will protect his home with everything he has and wouldn't give up on it without a large fight"  
"How will the battlelust effect him? we do not want Naruto attacking the leaf."  
"Sparring with me will help, once Narutos spirit and body is fully changed into a kitsune the seal will disolve"  
"Disolve?" Naruto asked "then you'd leave?"  
"No Naruto i won't leave you like i told you before young kitsune either stay with their family or they stay with a pack of other youngsters, so i will be staying until i'm sure you can defend your territory agaist anyone who challenges you"  
"My territory?"  
"your territory is where a fox has it's main den, about six thousand years ago humans found out about us demons and found a way to the demon realm, after hundreds of years of fighting the last of the demons went into hiding scattering themselves over both the demon and human worlds at that point the gods took a more active role in looking after us demons and we gained the ability to cross the two worlds and as such some of those demons took on terrtories and rules were set out to govern them, any Demon entering anothers territories must announce himself or be subject to the owners wrath, Kitune, wolf, dog, cat ice and fire demons are the main ones who create large territories, though the largest territories are usualy held by families, my territory is outside the shinobi islands but it is still in the human world, some of my pure kitsune children agreed live there either permantly or semi-permantly there's aways one of my family inside the territory so it doesn't force me to stay"  
"Hogwarts? that's your territory isn't it?" Naruto asked and Harry smiled and nodded  
"Yes it is, i was four hundred when i claimed the castle and the country surrounding it, it was hell to protect it while the human demons wars were going on though, the castle was a haven i was both loved and hated for what i did" "What did you do"  
"I stole the children" Harry said bluntly "While the adults were fighting a snook in and stole their children, both demon and human children the children shouldn't have been involved so i took them out of the equasion, the oldest i took was sixteen and the youngest a few months old, i sheltered them as much as i chould from the war, no child should have been involved in it" the kitsune sighed "I couldn't be involved in the war i refused to be, i had been raised as a human lived as a human until i 16 years old and yet i was still a kitsune, so i did what i could i only fought when i was attacked or to defend a child"  
"I see" The sandaime said.  
"So my territory is Konoha?" Naruto said changing the subject "Yes, as you get older the territory will increase until eventually it will most likely cover the whole of fire country"

TBC -** although i posted these three chapters at once don't expect this one to be updated for a while i'm still trying to concentrate on TR but i got a little distracted with editing this fic. hopefully i'll have the next chapter of TR completed and ready for posting soon  
Bella**


End file.
